He is a Malfoy after all
by VanessaWolfie101
Summary: Summary: Ginny is being forced by her mother to attend a wedding. But she meets a surprise friend there. Ginny/Draco.


**Title: **He is a Malfoy after all.

**Author: **VanessaWolfie101

**Beta:** Bleedforyou1

**Recipient: **Sarahblack

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning: **EWE.

**Pairing: **Draco/Ginny, mentions of Pansy/Theodore Nott, Ron/Harry, Ginny/Harry.

**Word count:** 1.089

**Prompt: **a wedding, some kind of passion between Ginny and Draco.

**Sumary:** Ginny is being forced by her mother to attend a wedding. But she meets a surprise friend there.

**A/N: **This is a X-mas gift for the lovely as she asked for Ginny and Draco with some kind of passion and a wedding.

**I'm sorry for the mess I made. I posted this with another story's doc. :D sorry **

**He is a Malfoy after all.**

Ginny hated this. Her mother had dragged her to this wedding, where she didn't know anyone. It was some Pureblood inbreed wedding that her mother had been invited to because of relationships. Ginny didn't even have a date! Since Harry and Ginny had decided they were never going to work and he embraced his love for Ron, her Mum did nothing but set her up with "eligible wizards".

"Hello Weasley." Oh, she knew that voice. She had always both hated and loved that voice.

"Hello, Draco. You can just call me Ginny or even Ginerva. We're not enemies in Hogwarts anymore. I don't like when people call me by my last name."

"Always the same fire in you, Ginerva. But how are you?"

Why did she have to be so turned on by him? Normally she didn't even like being called Ginerva but it was lovely coming from him. She hadn't seen him in six months but she was still a bit weak for this Slytherin.

"I'm completely bored to be honest. I don't even know who's wedding this is. My mother dragged me here and is probably hoping I'll find my future husband." She blushed a little as she realized what she had said but she managed to keep cool.

"Yes, I heard or _read_, to be more precise, that you were single since Potter confessed his love for your brother. Well, if you have a man sitting with you and maybe even asking you to dance once would keep any unwanted suitors away. I'm completely bored as well and in need of a seat so I would be honoured to sit with you, Ginerva."

Ginny would have fallen down from shock and arousal if she hadn't been sitting already.

"Be my guest, Malfoy. We can be bored together."

"Thank you, but don't you think it's hypocrisy to tell me off on addressing you by your last name and then do the same to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to. It's a habit, I guess." How was it that he could do this to her without even touching her? It was insane.

"What about you? How is your love life going, Draco? It seems only fair that I get to know you, since you know so much about me. "

"Well, Pansy married Nott after the War since I was busy trying to help you all restore some order. And she wasn't really my type anyway. We're good friends but it was never going to work. So now, I'm single."

"Oh, that's, well… good for you?"

"Ginny, you're not good at this; you're just supposed say okay, that's interesting. But I think they're going to be serving food now."

They ate and small-talked in peace. But when the dancing began and they were done eating, Draco seemed to squirm a little in his seat before talking.

"So, I believe I mentioned earlier that I was going to dance with you."

"Are you just going to force me onto the dance floor? Because you haven't asked _me_ yet." She smirked and looked straight at him.

She wasn't going to say no if he asked, but it would look desperate if she didn't make him ask her. She loved watching him blush, but it didn't last long. He was a Malfoy after all. He wouldn't let her mess with him that much.

"Well, Ginerva, will you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

"Yes, Draco. I think I will."

They stood and gracefully moved to the dance floor. Draco in his gorgeous dress robes, Ginny in her new green, strapless, knee-length dress. Walking through the crowd, Draco leaned towards Ginny's ear whispering.

"You look beautiful, Ginerva. That dress is absolutely breathtaking."

Ginny's knees went a bit weak and she supported her weight a little more on Draco's hand that was holding hers. Was he trying to kill her? This was too much. Draco was probably just being nice or maybe enjoying the care-free company and didn't want her like that. She was setting herself up for nothing.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Of course; I am a Malfoy, after all." He smirked and then they were on the dance floor.

He took her other hand and put it on his shoulder while moving his own to her hip. They began dancing and Ginny lost herself in his touch and closeness. He led them beautifully through the dance.

"Where did you learn to dance like this Draco? You dance perfectly."

"I think I'm repeating myself, but I am a Malfoy. It's mandatory as soon as you can walk."

"You're so good at leading, I'm not even trying to dance."

"I take that as a compliment Ginerva. Why don't we stay for another song? This is going great."

"I think that would be all right."

Ginny looked up at him and saw humour in his eyes, with something else too. Then the song switched and it was a slow one. Ginny knew how to do _this_. She reluctantly withdrew her hand from Draco's and put it around his neck to connect with her other one. She looked down to see Draco arms stretched out. She felt his hands place a little pressure on the small of her back and she sighed.

"I see you know more about this kind of dancing," he whispered.

Ginny felt like kissing him. But she just needed one small indicator that he felt the same way. She looked up and into his eyes. They were radiating and lustful.

"Oh shut up, Draco." And with that she kissed him. I was a tender but passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they were both gasping for breath.

"That's one way of shutting me up. Do you want to take this to my place? Or yours if you want?"

"I don't give on the first date ... I'm a lady, Draco." She winked at him.

"I wasn't talking about that. I want you, but I've liked you for quite some time now so I don't want you to think its only sex. However, if you're interested…" he murmered, drifting his fingers through her soft hair. "I would like to repeat that thing you did just now to shut me up, but I don't think the wedded couple would appreciate it if we stole the scene."

"Alright, come with me to find my Mum to tell her I'm leaving and then we'll go to your place. That is, if you don't live in the Manor anymore."

"No, I sold it straight after the War. Now, how about we go find your mum so that we can Apparate over to my place…I'd _really_ like to continue kissing you.


End file.
